Otaku culture with Japan and Sealand sort of
by Selinawen
Summary: Again, I suck at titles and summaries... *deep breath* Japan meets Sealand for the first time after coming back with England from a G8 meeting in Italy. England was out for a while so Japan decided to share some of his culture with Sealand while waiting


First off, this is what I'd suddenly thought off after seeing how Sealand was an otaku... As I was wondering why he became like that, I thought about this fanfiction, XD!

England X Japan as usual... Though it's not as focused on them as my previous fanfiction (which I totally failed in titles and descriptions too...) There is no drama in this fanfiction this time, though I enjoy writing drama personally... And also, MORE CHARACTERS APPEAR THIS TIME! All the G8 appear together with Sealand~ It's a level up I guess, XD! I wish to write about more characters in the future~ And yes, this fanfiction will be more comedy based... I put romance because there are scenes totally hinting towards England X Japan, which is my OTP :p

...

**Human names…though everyone knows it already :p**

Japan = Honda Kiku

England = Arthur Kirkland

Sealand = Peter Kirkland

…

"So…in other words, I'M THE HERO!" America exclaimed happily, holding up his hamburger he was eating before in pride.

"Shut up, I didn't even hear what you have just said!" England retorted back at him, obviously annoyed.

"I said that for the convention held in Japan's place, I'll act as hero!" America explained "And we'll all construct a huge robot and watch it blast off into space! Bringing back millions of aliens for us to make good friends with! They could join in our party too! And of course, a cake in bright luminous green~~"

"I-I-I um…" Japan started nervously. He did not really like that idea that America had just suggested, nor does he want any colourful cakes either. But it would be really rude to disagree with a plan that America might have spent a lot of time planning too. He took a deep breath and continued "I'll act accordingly…"

"What the hell… Japan, are you really agreeing with this idiotic and unrealistic plan of his!" England asked, totally put off by the plan that America had suggested.

"I-I um…No comment…" Japan said.

"So it's settled then!" America said, excited.

"Like hell it is!" England exclaimed.

"Big Brother would choose to disagree with both England and America as usual~" France said with a smile as he watched.

"Whose side are you on damn it!" England exclaimed.

"N-Now you guys…" Japan started.

"Japan, you will go with my plan won't you!" America said.

"I um…I'll think about it…" Japan mumbled.

"So until then, does that mean that the meeting is over for now~?" Russia asked.

At that moment, America stood up enthusiastically "All right! Until Japan thinks about it, everyone is dismissed!"

"Isn't Italy the host today?" Germany spoke up.

"He's sleeping isn't he, so I'll take over his place~" America said with a wink.

Germany sighed and nudged Italy "Hey Italy…could you please say something at least…"

Italy opened his drowsy eyes slowly and mumbled "Say what?"

"Anything…" Germany said "You are the host today after all…"

Italy thought for a moment, and then yelled "PAAAASSSTAAAAAAA~~~!"

"**IT'S THAT AGAIN!"**

…

After the meeting, Japan noticed England standing by the door and walked over to him. "Were you waiting for me…?" He asked.

"W-Well…I-It's not like I have anything else to do and besides…It would be troublesome if you get lost again…" England murmured, looking away.

Japan smiled softly "I get it, let's go then shall we?"

England nodded as his hand reached for Japan's…

Just then, Russia walked in and said "Oh, am I interrupting something da~?"

"W-What the hell are you doing here Russia!" England exclaimed, blushing.

"Uhuhu, how funny, England~" Russia said. He walked over to his seat and took out a water pipe "I forgot this, see you in the next meeting then da~" He walked out of the door after that.

"Um…We should get going too, Mr. England…" Japan said.

England nodded, still blushing "Um…yeah…I guess…"

…

Once they have arrived at England's house, England turned to Japan. "So um… Japan… I-I was saying…" He started.

"What is it, Mr. England?" Japan asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Um…it's about today…would you st-…" England started but was suddenly cut off by Sealand opening the door.

"Jerk England is a big meanieeeee!" Sealand was crying with wounds all over his body.

England turned around and said, shocked "H-How in the world did you manage to get out of there…"

"Oh my, who is this, Mr. England?" Japan asked curiously "On closer observation, he seems to be injured…"

"Jerk England is a big meanie! Locking me up in my room like this! But Sealand has the strongest heart of all! He could overcome any obstacle desu yo~!"

"It doesn't seem like he has treated you very well…" Japan mumbled, and then turned to England.

"U-Um…no… This is… Actually, Sealand is my…little brother…" England muttered.

"You have just acknowledged Sealand's existence, admit it!" Sealand said.

England ignored him and continued "He is kind of a brat and always causing trouble around here… And he keeps saying that he is a country… He had wanted to go to the meeting today… I had to stop him until the meeting is over…" He sighed after that.

"I'm a country too! I deserve to be at the meeting desu yo!" Sealand protested.

"Um…" Japan started, but stopped, not knowing of what he should say. He would have to admit that he has never heard of this country named 'Sealand' until now. Taking a deep breath, he asked "Are you a new country or something…?"

"Like hell he is!" England exclaimed "Don't believe a word he said, he's just a brat"

"Um…uh…" Japan wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet instead.

"A-Anyway…why don't you come in then… since we are already here…" England said with a sigh as he held the door open.

Japan nodded with a slight bow, walking into the house. England closed the door after that.

"So…Are you the rumoured 'Japan' that jerk England mentioned of at times~?" Sealand asked, getting interested.

Japan nodded "I-I guess you could say that… Nice to meet you, my name is Japan…"

"Oooh~ so what's your human name~?" Sealand asked, getting really interested about Japan.

England suddenly got irritated "Now you… don't start asking personal questions like that! Leave him alone for now will you?"

"Don't tell me that… you don't know his human name yet?" Sealand asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I-I…of course I know Kiku's human name damn it!" England exclaimed.

"Caught you desu yo~" Sealand said with a wink, then turned to Japan and continued "So your name is Kiku huh!"

Japan nodded slowly "H-Honda Kiku…" He bowed.

"Awesome! My human name is Peter Kirkland desu yo~!" Sealand said with a smile.

England sighed, irritated. "Kids these days…" He took Japan's hand all of a sudden and led him upstairs "Let's ignore him for now…I have something to tell you…"

As Japan got half-dragged upstairs, he turned to Sealand "U-Um… We shall talk another time I guess…"

"Fine with me desu yo~" Sealand said with a smile.

…

Dragging Japan into the greeting room and closing the door after that, he let go of him and faced him once again. "Kiku, I have something to tell you! Please sta-" England started. Just then, his cell phone rang. England ignored it as it continued ringing.

"Um…Aren't you going to listen to the call?" Japan asked.

"F-Fine…" England said. Picking up the call reluctantly, he said "Hello, this is England speaking…"

"_**YO ENGLAND, IT'S THE HERO AMERICA HERE!**_" America's loud voice rang from the cell phone, causing England to hang up on him in frustration.

"T-That wasn't very nice…" Japan commented.

"I-Ignore that idiot…" England sighed "A-Anyway…" He leaned towards Japan…

_**RRRRINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

England's cell phone rang once again; he picked it up once again in frustration "SENSE THE MOOD HERE YOU IDIOT!" He yelled.

"_What mood? Anyway, I was going to say that as the hero, I have this totally awesome plan right now!_" America's voice rang from the cell phone once again.

England sighed as he resigned to his fate. "Fine…what is it?"

"_Come over to my house right now! You will be so surprised that you would bow down to me right away!"_ America said cheerfully.

"No shall do, unlike you, I am busy!" England exclaimed "Go bother someone else will you!"

"_It has to do with the convention held at Japan's house_" America said.

England glanced over at Japan, then back at his cell phone and said "A while you said… Fine, I shall come over but leave me alone after that!" He hung up and turned to Japan.

"So, what did Mr. America say?" Japan asked curiously.

"Um…Japan…could you wait for me until I return…? It'll only be for a while, I swear! I'll try to make it fast so…" England started.

"Okay then… I understand…" Japan said with a smile "I shall wait here then"

Patting Japan on the head gently, he smiled and said "So, I'll go and come back as soon as possible then" He walked out of the room after that.

…

When England has arrived at America's house, he was surprised to see that Russia and China were there as well.

"Yo England, since you are finally here, let's start!" America exclaimed cheerfully.

"W-Wait, why is China here as well?" England said.

"What, do you have a problem with me aru!" China said.

"Isn't having China here more fun da~?" Russia said with a smile on his face as he put an arm around China's shoulder. China looked away with a troubled expression on his face but Russia just giggled it off as usual.

"That's not the point, but what has China got to do with the convention?" England asked "I thought that it was only among the G8?"

"Leaving me out, how rude aru!" China exclaimed "Of course I am going to help my little brother Japan aru!"

"Okay…" England mumbled, then turned to America "So I thought that you had decided on your robot whatever thingy… so why are we still discussing this…?"

"Oh, you just don't understand don't you, England~?" America said "Of course I'm going to need help building that robot so… that is why everyone is here~" He winked.

England sighed "I should have known…"

"Japan has yet to decide if he would use your idea though da~" Russia reminded America.

"What did you say aru? Japan has not agreed yet aru~?" China asked.

"Well…If we finish building this, he will have no reason to reject this right~?" America said.

England sighed "Fine… I doubt that Japan would like it though…"

"Don't worry aru~ If we stuff Shinatty-chan in there, Japan will love it aru~!" China said happily as he cuddled Shinatty-chan happily.

"Japan would be scarred for life emotionally if you put that creepy thing in you idiot!" England exclaimed, not liking the idea of having a robot controlled by creepy counterfeits of Hello Kitty. Japan had mentioned once that he thought that they were creepy so that makes even more sense to reject that idea completely.

"That is rude aru! Shinatty-chan is adorable aru!" China retorted back at him before shoving Shinatty-chan's face into England's. "See, isn't he cute aru~?"

England backed off immediately, pushing Shinatty-chan's face off "Don't shove that creepy counterfeit into my face you git!"

"How rude, Shinatty-chan is original aru!" China said, hugging Shinatty-chan once again. "And so is Bamtaro and Mackey-kun aru!"

"Hey China, have you totally forgotten what had happened the last time you tried messing with my Mickey Mouse?" America asked with a really serious look on his face, though he is still smiling.

"I-It's nothing aru!" China stammered, keeping quiet after that.

…

An hour has passed and England has not come back yet, Japan gave out a sigh as he sat on the couch. Just then, Sealand skipped into the room and said cheerfully "Hey there Kiku~! Jerk England has been out for quite a while hasn't he~?"

Japan sighed "I guess he has…I wonder what I could do while waiting…" He was crutching onto his bag tightly, as if trying to resist the urge of opening it.

"Wow, that bag is huge, what is inside it~?" Sealand asked curiously.

"S-Stuff…from home…" Japan stammered.

"Oooh~ Learning about other countries culture is my duty as a country too, I would be happy if you could share some of your culture with me desu yo~" Sealand said with an interested look on his face.

"U-Um…sure…" Japan hesitated, unzipping his bag slowly.

What are found in Japan's bag are various anime DVD box sets, some manga magazines, doujinshis, anime figurines and visual novels.

"Wow, I've never seen those in my home before!" Sealand said, amazed.

"I-I gave Mr. England one of my DVDs but I guess he never got into watching them…" Japan mumbled. "H-He keeps avoiding talking to me about stuff like this…I don't think he liked them…much…"

"I see, anyway, may I watch them too? I'm always stuck at home with nothing to do, especially since Jerk England is always restricting me and stuff…" Sealand complained.

Japan chuckled softly and took out a mecha anime DVD box set "For boys around your age, this would probably be enough…"

"That looks pretty badass there! Let's go to the media room and watch it now NOW NOW!" Sealand said excitedly as he skipped out of the greeting room.

Japan nodded, following him. _It's good to be young…_ Japan thought as he followed.

…

The media room was basically a huge grand looking room with an equally huge TV with surround speakers. It kind of gives you the impression of a private cinema theatre. Sealand happily led Japan to a seat as he hurriedly ran over to the DVD player, inserted the disk in and skipped back beside Japan, waiting excitedly for the anime to begin.

It was your typical mecha anime with a hot-blooded main hero wanting to save the world from disasters by getting into a giant robot and firing rocket punches at villains that attempt to destroy the world. Along the way, he has friends that also get into huge robots, protecting the world alongside him. If the enemy was too strong, they would merge their robots that become a gigantic robot so that the enemy would be easily defeated.

Sealand was really into this anime and he was cheering all the way through the episodes. Japan was really relieved to know that.

After they are done watching disk one, Japan said with a smile "I could give you the entire box set if you like them"

Sealand's eyes sparkled "Like, seriously!" He was really excited about it.

"Of course" Japan said with a smile.

Sealand started jumping up and down happily "Yahoo! Thank you for showing me such an awesome anime, Kiku! As expected, you are really cool desu yo~!"

Japan blushed slightly in embarrassment "Well…I'm really glad that you enjoyed it…"

Sealand then noticed some of the doujinshis in Japan's bag and took out one of them that has the huge word 'R18' stamped on it "I wonder what this is~"

Japan hurriedly took the doujinshi away from him "I-I think it's a little too early for you…"

"They are both guys aren't they? Hm? BL?" Sealand pointed out, seeing as the cover was of two guys kissing, and there was a world 'BL' beside the 'R18' word.

"F-Forget that you saw that…" Japan said, keeping it in a hurry.

Just then, something in the bag caught Sealand's eye and he took it out. This time it's an eroge "Wow, this girl is cute, did you draw that too?"

Japan nodded "Y-Yes, 2D girls are the best…Your body will never be sullied… though your heart will be…a little…"

"Hm, what do you mean?" Sealand asked.

Japan blushed, on realising what he has just said. Taking the eroge away from Sealand, he said "T-Though this isn't for children like you with pure hearts…"

"What is that anyway?" Sealand asked once again.

"A-A game…" Japan tried to explain.

"Oooh~ May I play it, pretty please~?" Sealand begged.

"Ma-Maybe when you get bigger… I'll let you play it…" Japan stammered.

"Oh Okay then! I'll definitely get bigger than that Jerk England one day desu yo~" Sealand said with a wink "Then be sure to let me play it then desu yo~"

Japan nodded slowly as he tried to imagine an older Sealand. Looking at the Sealand in front of him now, he immediately shook his head, unable to imagine him growing up.

"Anyway Kiku, even though we are at home now, you are still calling Jerk England 'Mr. England', Don't you know his human name?" Sealand asked.

"Well…You are calling him 'Jerk England' too…" Japan said.

"Oh, that's because 'Jerk England' rings well than 'Jerk Arthur' anytime desu yo~" Sealand said with a wink. "So why is that so Kiku? That you are not calling him by his human name~?"

"W-Well…" Japan blushed slightly "It's probably because we have not been able to see each other much recently… it's weird if I suddenly call his name out of the blue…"

"Oooh~ you seem to have a rather close relationship with Jerk England desu yo~" Sealand said.

"Y-Yeah…I guess you could say that…" Japan muttered, blushing "A-Anyway, enough about Mr. England, let's play this game shall we?" He smiled, taking out what looked like an action game. "Do you happen to have a Playstation console anywhere here?"

"Wow, you are awesome, Kiku! I'll get it here right away!" Sealand exclaimed, running out of the room.

…

Meanwhile, in America's house, there seem to be an additional 'France' added into their team.

"So, what were we discussing about again…?" England asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"On who is the number one country when it comes to sexual frequency of course~" France said with a wink.

"Number 1…? Of course it's you, who else…" England muttered. He felt that they have totally gone off topic no thanks to France's arrival.

"Oh~ I would be most honoured if I were but… Nooooooo! Big brother has been defeated! I'm only a mere #6 nowwwww!" France whined, crying.

England looked at the paper that France was looking at and commented "How did I get #7… seriously…I'm not that indecent as a certain frog…"

"LIAR! ENGLAND IS A BIG LIAR! I SAW IT1! I SAW THOSE STUFF WHILE I WAS VISITING YOUR HOUSE!" France exclaimed "And you even passed off AVs as sexual education videos!"

England blushed immediately "I-I… Shut up you frog! It doesn't concern you does it!"

"IT DOES CONCERN ME! YOU WOULD HAVE OVERTAKEN ME!" France exclaimed.

"What have you came here for in the first place…" England said with a sigh, suddenly wishing to go back home already. "A-Anyway, as expected, Greece is first…I wonder where…"

"Oh, he's in last, if you mean Japan" France said before looking over mischievously at England.

"N-No…I was just curious…T-That's all… Though, I am surprised…" England said. He thought about what Japan had confessed to him about loving 2D girls and continued "Wait…I'm not surprised at all…really…"

"Ooh~ I wonder why Japan participated in this though~" France said. "He's always so conservative that you feel like tainting him a little~"

"Who knows…?" England muttered. "And don't you dare touch Japan, you perverted frog!"

"Oh, you are being protective here aren't you~" France said "I wonder why~?"

"Has your brain started rotting already? Japan and I were in an alliance before if you remembered…" England said, sneering at France.

"I WAS TRYING TO FORGET THAT, YOU TEA SUCKING BASTARD!" France said, reminiscing about him having to suffer due to the Anglo-Japanese alliance. "Anyway, Japan has already been tainted, you know that?"

England's eyes widen "W-What do you mean by that…S-Seriously…?" He wondered why Japan had never spoken about anything regarding that before.

"Big brother wouldn't lie about something like that~" France said with a wink.

"So…who did it?" England asked.

"Well, you know how close Japan is to Greece recently don't you~?" France said.

"That reminds me aru! Japan was screaming so loudly the night before that I screamed back at him aru!" China said "What's his problem anyway aru!"

"Screaming?" England asked.

"A loud scream of pain aru, to be specific aru" China said.

"O-Oh…" England said.

"Caught you, England~ you were imagining something else, aren't you~" France said, with a perverted grin on his face.

England looked away "L-Leave me alone… Pervert…"

"Ohh~ the pot calling the kettle black~" France teased.

"A-Anyway…About Japan getting close to Greece…what has it got to do with him being tainted…?" England asked.

"Oh England, please don't pretend to be naïve, it doesn't suit you at all~" France said.

"What are you trying to imply here…?" England asked, obviously unhappy.

"What I'm trying to imply is that… Greece tainted Japan's innocence before you did~" France said.

"Wh-What do you think of me as anyway…" England asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Admit it England, you wanted to be the first person to taint him~" France said mischievously.

"Shut up you perverted frog! Japan and I do not have that kind of… relationship! And besides, I'm not as indecent as you!" England exclaimed "I'm way more refined than you are"

"Yeah right, ex-delinquent…" France said.

"Say that again and I'll really rip off that beard of yours…" England muttered.

"Oooh~ Big Brother is sooo scared~" France said with a chuckle.

…

It was already 8pm at night when Sealand and Japan were done with playing games. "That was really fun desu yo~" Sealand said with a smile "Thank you Kiku! I've never had this much fun before desu yo~"

Japan smiled "It's my pleasure, Peter… It has been a while since I had someone to play games with"

"And that Jerk England has yet to return yet…" Sealand said, glancing over at the clock, he continued "Oh my, it has been so late already?"

Japan glanced over at the clock and panicked immediately "Oh no…I wonder what time it would be if I get back now…this is bad…"

"Why don't you just stay here for the night Kiku?" Sealand said excitedly.

"But…it would be rude to do so… And I don't know if Mr. England would allow that…" Japan said.

"Don't worry about that Kiku~ if Jerk England is against it, Sealand will help you desu yo~" Sealand said with a wink.

"I-If you insist… then I shall stay over then…" Japan said, smiling slightly.

"Yahoo~" Sealand cheered happily, jumping up and down happily.

"B-But since I'm staying…I would like to be of help so… are you hungry right now?" Japan asked "I could cook dinner at least…"

"Wow, seriously? Then…the kitchen is this way desu yo~" Sealand said excitedly, leading Japan to the kitchen happily.

…

It was already 11pm when England finally came back home, all worn out from dealing with people like France and other idiots that would soon go out of the main topic after a while of discussion. Looking at the empty hallway, he sighed as he made his way upstairs.

He had promised Japan that he would only be away for a short while but it did not turn out that way. _Well, of course Kiku would have returned home… given the time now…_ England thought with a sigh. Opening the door to the greeting room, he was surprised to see Japan sitting there. "J-Japan…" He muttered.

Japan stood up; he bowed and said with a smile "Welcome back, Mr. England, I have been awaiting your return…"

"Y-You've been here…All this while?" England asked, shocked.

"Well, Peter entertained me for a moment while you were gone…" Japan said.

Sealand skipped into the room and said "That's right desu yo~ Kiku is an interesting person, he has all these cool anime and games desu yo~"

"A-Anime…" England muttered.

"I heard that you didn't like them much desu yo~" Sealand said "Why, they are really cool desu yo~"

"T-That's not it… it's just that…" England walked over to the shelves and took out an anime DVD boxset. But instead of the mecha anime that Japan has given Sealand, there seems to be a huge 'R18' word stamped on the cover, which feature cute little anime girls, some of which look around 6 to 7 years old "I-I'm not sure if I could like this…"

"What do you have against 2D girls, Mr. England?" Japan asked. "That was my favourite series and I was hoping that you would like it as well"

"J-Japan…A-Are you serious…? T-This is…what you watch all the time…?" England asked.

"Of course I watch it Mr. England! Isn't it just the purest thing in the world! You must appreciate the beauty of 2D girls more! They are just so…MOE!" Japan said with sparkles in his eyes.

"U-Um… Sealand shall go to sleep now desu yo~" Sealand said, skipping back into his room.

That caused an awkward silence between England and Japan.

"I-I never knew that…" England started.

"In anyway, I will have you watch this with me tonight since I'm staying over!" Japan said, dragging England towards the media room with determination in his face.

"W-Wait…Kiku…you are…staying over?" England asked, surprised.

"Well, it is pretty late so… Peter invited me to stay over and stuff…" Japan explained "Do you have anything against that?"

England shook his head "N-No…I'm kind of… glad actually…" He muttered "I was trying to tell you to stay over for the night before… because well, it's been a while since we've last saw each other… I'd thought that we could talk for the entire day but America just had to need my help on his stupid ideas and stuff… "

"I see…" Japan mumbled, then smiled softly "If it's okay with you, I have nothing on tomorrow so…perhaps I could stay for one more day?"

"Really…? That would be great, Kiku!" England said, smiling as well.

"Arthur…" Japan said softly in a whisper.

"Hm? Did you say something?" England asked.

Japan blushed "No, it's nothing, Mr. England… For now, I shall show you the greatness in 2D girls!" He opened the door to the media room, dragged England inside and closed the door behind him.

…

For the entire night, England was forced to look at 6 year old 2D girls doing suggestive stuff. He died in the progress, the end…

Nope, kidding, there is no way that our beloved England would die like that. But he somehow understood the beauty in 2D girls a little after that although he would never admit it…

**The end!**

**...**

**Note from author:**

So, how was it? did anyone die reading it? :p Well yes, I was referencing 'Lazy comic country'...

And yes, Japan really slept with Greece DX I wanted England to ask him about that later but I did not get the chance to write that out, given the situation and all... But anyway... Japan would respond with "IT'S A DREAM!" and bla bla bla... didn't get the chance to write it though, oh well~ But since this story is more on comedy, I guess it's okay :p

Hope you guys enjoy this story, R&R please. I'm sort of lonely not seeing reviews on my previous fanfic (which was my first ever Hetalia one) so yeah... But if you don't wish to, it's okay, XD!


End file.
